


Elucidation

by mondayfairy_yoonjs



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, my first time, nielsung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondayfairy_yoonjs/pseuds/mondayfairy_yoonjs
Summary: Back then, Jisung needed money and Daniel needed companion. They could fulfilled each others’s needs completely. But as the time goes by, Daniel can’t give Jisung what he needs from him. His love.





	Elucidation

e·lu·ci·da·tion

 

/əˌlo͞osəˈdāSH(ə)n/

 

_noun_

**explanation that makes something clear; clarification.**

**\--**

“Thank you for last night. You’re amazing, as always. You can leave now, Jisung.” Daniel says as he put his boxer and tries to find his shirts on the floor.

“Can I stay for a little bit? At least until-“

“No. You are here and will be here only when I need you. I needed you last night so you’re here. But right now, I don’t need you. You can leave. You have to leave.” says Daniel to Jisung as he finds his shirt. Glancing at the older and continues what he’s saying. “And please turn off the light when you’re leaving,” Daniel continues with a harsh tone as he walks to the bathroom. Leaving Jisung with the an aching heart.

Jisung gets up from the bed and wears his shirt and pant, also his coat since it’s so cold outside. After wearing his outfit, he turns off the light and leaves the room. The _bip_ sound is heard from the bathroom and Daniel doesn’t even care.

Or at least he tries not to think about it.

 

 

Jisung is waiting his friend, Minhyun, at the lobby of that very much luxury hotel. He doesn’t think he could walk because all of his body parts hurt like hell, especially his hips. The cold weather doesn’t help either. By the time Minhyun’s car is seen by his eyes, Jisung immediately walks and hops in, beside his friend.

“What again this time, hyung?”

“Good morning to you too, Minhyun-ah.” Jisung replies, his voice is laced with sarcasm.

“Ups. Good morning, Jisung hyung. This time, what was his problem again so he _needed_ you to accompany him?”

“His work of course. What else?”

“Hyung, can you-“

“Yes, Hwang Minhyun? Can you at least drive us to the place we are having breakfast first, instead of bombardiering me with the exact same questions?” asks Jisung. Annoyance can be sensed.

“Yeah, same exact question and same exact answers.” Minhyun answers with more annoyance sensed.

 

.

“I regretted it, Minhyun.” Jisung sighs as he sips his Americano.

“Fucking finally.”

Jisung is honest this time.

He regrets accepting Minhyun’s boyfriend, Ong Seongwu’s offer to be an _companion_ for Daniel. At first he thought he would just _accompanied_ Daniel for twice or thrice. At first he thought he’d just be someone who fulfils Daniel’s sexual needs. Someone to relieve Daniel’s stress. A stress reliever.

Jisung made his decision to be stress reliever for Daniel because from the very start, both of them agreed that there would be no feeling attached to this _relationship_. There would be no one falls in love in this _relationship_. Because all they about to do was purely sexual activities. And both of them thought that it’s not the right time to fall in love or to be in a romantic relationship.

But Jisung does. He fallsl in love with this Daniel guy.

As time goes by, Jisung is always there to listen to all of Daniel’s company’s problems. In the middle of their sexual activities. Jisung was always there to listen to Daniel ranting about all of his struggles, especially about his father. He’s there for him whenever he needed someone to talked to, whenever Daniel need a shoulder to lean on. He streghten the younger with his words, whispering sweet nothings just to assure the younger that everything would be okay. He comforted Daniel by running his hands through Daniel’s soft hair. Soothed Daniel by rubbing his back. Showered Daniel with small kisses all over his face. Sang Daniel lullaby the time Daniel drifted to sleep.

Jisung feels needed. He has never feel that needed before in his life. Even though it’s just his body and _service_ that were needed, he’s still needed and for him, it’s all mattered.

Daniel will just accept all of the things Jisung does to him while they are having sex, or right after that because Daniel needs that comfort. He needs someone to relieve his stress. He needs someone to listen to all of his problems and struggles. He needs someone to talked to and someone whose shoulder he can lean on. He needs someone to strengthen him and tell him that everything’s going to be alright. And Jisung is the only one who could fulfil his needs.

Whenever morning comes, Daniel would be that cold jerk who ignores all of Jisung’s sweet acts toward him. He would talk to Jisung with harsh tone, stoic expression. He’s always not the Daniel Jisung had the night before.

And that fact is very well known by Jisung and he couldn’t do anything about it.

 

_Jisung needed a lot of money back then. He needed it so his sister and him wouldn’t get kicked out of their house. Minhyun once offered him a hand to help but Jisung didn’t accept it. Jisung never wanted to be a burden to anyone, especially his friends. He thought by accepting Ong Seongwu’s offer, he at least could pay his parents’s debt and help his sister and his ass from being kicked out._

 

“But even after regretting it, I can not back off, you know.”

“Hyung, you can. You freaking can if you are willing, hyung. Please stop making excuse.” Minhyun says as he stares at the older’s eyes, never leave that eyes.

“But Niel is under pressure these days,” argues Jisung. Still giving excuses.

“He will be always under pressure. He is a CEO’s son who owns a very big company how can he not face any hardships at all?”

“Yes so it means he needs a companion to relieve his stress.”

“Hyung, you needed money and he needed a companion. You could’ve gave him your time, you could’ve fulfilled his needs and he could’ve gave the amount of money you needed back then. Now you are living in a good apartment, your sister is married and you have a nice job. What is another reason for you to stay with him and being his companion?” Minhyun sounds frustrated.

“You know, I really can’t leave him. He still needs me, Minhyun.” Jisung gives another excuse.

“He can find another companion. Hyung, please. Can you be selfish for once? For yourself? For your feeling?”

“It’s not like I can’t be selfish or what, but Niel doesn’t want anyone else than me.”

“Impossible. How do you know? Do you even ever cross his mind? Does the thought of your hurt eyes everytime he rejects you even ever cross his mind, hyung?” Minhyun is asking Jisung with a clear annoyed tone.

Jisung feels like he is hit by a truck. What’s Minhyun asking is right. Did Daniel ever have a thought about him? Does Daniel even care for him?

The answer is, Jisung didn’t know. He doesn’t know and he probably will never know. Not like him who is so easy to read, Daniel is hard to read. You can’t guess and get the answer right away from his expression or from the way his voice sounds. Daniel can manage his expression and tone so well, to the point Jisung who’s been with him for more than two months doesn’t have the courage to guess Daniel’s feeling.

But he remembers something clearly. One time, when Jisung and Daniel have done their sexual acitivy, Jisung said to Daniel that he couldn’t accompany him for five days straight because the book store he works at had something come up and Daniel gave Jisung permission. But to Jisung’s surprise, Seongwu told him that for five days straight, Daniel didn’t call anyone to accompany and help him relieve his stresses. Seongwu told Jisung that he tried to find another companion for Daniel but Daniel didn’t want to. The thing got Jisung’s hope.

But the scene of Daniel raised his voice and told him not to make breakfast is still very clear. The scene of Jisung prepared Daniel’s office outfit just to be yelled at by Daniel is still very clear. The scene of an ignored umbrella and a scarf, also those untouched coffe he prepared for Daniel is still very clear.

Sometimes Daniel acts warm but another time he seems so cold. Jisung has endured all of it. He feels sad and angry at the same time but Jisung can’t do anything about that. Thanks to that no feeling attached agreement.

 

.

It’s 3am but Jisung can’t sleep eventhough he is exhausted and he knows that the man beside him doesn’t sleep yet. Daniel can feel that Jisung isn’t sleeping too but he decides to let him be. He is not in the mood to talk about his problems this night. He just needs Jisung to fulfill his sexual needs and Jisung isn’t the type who will ask first since he doesn’t want to cross the line they have. Both of them are drowned into their deep thoughts. And to be honest, Jisung feels like something bad is about to happen and he knows that his instinct doesn’t lie. Their thoughts are interrupted by a ringing on Jisung’s phone. His sister.

“Jisung, where are you?” asks the person on the phone. His brother in law, panicking.

“Why are you calling me?” Jisung asks back.

“Seulgi.... she is hospitalized,” answers his brother in law, still panicking.

Jisung’s feeling is always true. He tries to stay calm but can’t help panicking inside. He doesn’t want any bad things to be happened to his sister. He doesn’t have anyone but his sister.

“Wh- What?” Jisung doesn’t want to believe what he is hearing. His sister was fine this morning. “What happened?” Jisung whispers but the man beside him still can hear it clearly. He can sense that Jisung’s voice is a bit shaking.

“Doctor said it’s appendix. She has to get surgery as soon as possible and I think she needs you to be on her side now. Where are you? Can you come?”

“I can. Send me the address.” Answers Jisung as he sits up and faces the back of the man beside him. He thinks maybe Daniel can help him get the hospital faster than a taxi since it’s 3am and there won’t be many taxi.

“Daniel….” Daniel knows very well that Jisung tries to keep his voice stable and Daniel also knows that there’s a big hope in that voice.

“Hm??” Jisung is still facing Daniel’s back.

“Can you drive me somewhere?” asks Jisung. Voice full of hope.

“What do you mean?” Daniel is now facing Jisung.

“I need to go somewhere. It’s so urgent. Can you drive me there?” Daniel somehow can feel the sadness in those eyes. And that hope. Those beautiful eyes scream _please_.

But this is Daniel and he doesn’t want to care. At all.

“No. Why do I have to? You are not even my friend.” Fuck. Daniel swears he regrets what he said by the time he looks Jisung’s hurt eyes. Those eyes are fucking hurt and he feels fucking stupid for saying such thing.

But this is Daniel (again). He doesn’t want to care.

So before he changes his mind, he decides to ignore the older latter and let him face his back.

Jisung gets out of the bed, ignoring his hurt hips and the anger that raises in him, collects all his outfit and wears it. Calming himself. He doesn’t want to panic since it will only make the situation worse.

 

He understands.

He understands Daniel.

He tries to understand eventhough he wants to cry so bad.

He fucking understands Daniel.

By the time the _click_ sound’s heard, Daniel exhales deeply.

For fuck’s sake, he has fucked up.

 

After waits for 20 minutes, Jisung finally gets a taxi that will take him to the hospital. Once he arived, he immediately goes to the receptionist about his sister’s room.

Seulgi cries as she sees the person who just opens her room door. She thought Jisung wouldn’t come since it’s not even 5am. Seeing Seulgi crying makes Jisung’s heart aches. He feels bad for his sister. He prays and wishes that everything will go well in the surgery room later and he promises his sister that he will always be on her side.

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> and especially thank you for all of tose who supports me writing this au :3  
> this is my first time write a nielsung au (+in english).  
> i really am sorry for any mistakes and  
> LASSGOOO SUPPORT YOON JISUNG'S ASIDE!! <3


End file.
